Small Mercies
by Nakimochiku
Summary: this camp was infuiriating. he didn't want to be here. no one could help him after that. Hichi x Ichi a little angsty. Finished!
1. When We Forget

WHEN WE FORGET

_woot. After much contemplation (hard contemplation, I was bloody well killing myself) I finally decided on this story. Heh heh. I'd prefer "This Is Noise" or something... but whatever. Enjoy!_

He liked forgetting. He never attached himself to things, he never made anything precious to him. He knew that in the end, he was only going to be betrayed. Just like this, the way his Aunt had done...

The way his cousin had done...

Doctors had told his Aunt it would effect his learning ability and behavior. They said it would lead to poor self esteem and anxiety and depression. Well. He was just fine with himself. He'd proved them wrong. In his opinion at least, and his opinion was the only thing that mattered.

His Aunt had betrayed him. That was why he was here. That was why he was stuck with the peanut bunch and a whole bunch of other screwed up people. That was why he was so angry.

He sat cross-legged on the floor of a mess hall with a group of other kids his age. In front of him was his orange haired group leader. He was scowling and didn't look too friendly, or happy to be here. He smirked to himself, at least he wasn't the only one going through torture.

"Listen up. I've got a short temper. I don't want to be here. And I'm not going to give you sugar coated smiles. But I will admit that I do want to help you. I ain't gonna give you crap. It's either get along with me and everyone here, or get kicked out and waste your parents' money." a kid behind him shivered at the word parents.

"Why are you the same age as us?" a red haired teenager asked. He had an odd amount of tattoos.

The camp leader sighed. "Because this camp is based on the thought that kids will open up to people their own age, instead of being forced to talk to adults. That's what I was told to say, anyway..." a couple of people nodded, most thinking that it was a smart idea.

But he hated it. He hated being forced to talk. He was going to open up at all. All these fucking people trying to get into his brain. He hated them all.

"I'm Ichigo by the way. Call me by my name and nothing else. Come on. We have to get to our cabin." he lead them through the words, keeping silent, scowl never leaving his face. He gave him credit, at least he wasn't full of fake cheeriness. He could actually learn to like him. Not trust him, just like him.

The cabin was the farthest one away and in the densest part of the forest. It was quieter out here, but it was a long walk to the center of the camp. "Alright, make sure you follow this trail when you're going for breakfast, else you'll end up taking a swim with the fishes." The cabin itself was dark, kinda small, but well taken care of. "Pick yourselves a bed" one kid was shivering uncontrollably, standing in the front of the room. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, scowl lost in concern.

"I don't like sleeping in open places..." the white haired child answered, looking around the room. "I gives me no where to hide..." Ichigo frowned then sighed.

"You can sleep in my room tonight. But tomorrow night you're sleeping with everybody else, got it? What's your name?"

"Hitsugaya..." Ichigo nodded and pat his head with a tiny smile. The boy scurried off to the room in the back.

"Alright. Tomorrow, my interviews with you guys will start. This will help me determine how much attention you need. So hurry up and go to sleep, I'm tired."

He took out his journal, putting the date in bold green letters. This place sucked, but at least that Ichigo person looked interesting.

_**When we forget,**_

_**we lose it all.**_

OWARI

_hmmm. This might turn out interesting after all... I had my doubts...I'm still trying to figure out how they fall in love but, you know, whatever... review!_


	2. To Cling To It

TO CLING TO IT

_yup yup... heh heh, I love making Hichichi a writer... enjoy!_

He felt a puff of breath on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ichigo looking with interest at his journal. "Lights out already, it's one am! Your name is Hichigo right? That poem you wrote is cool."

"Ya actually read it?!" Hichigo hugged the book to his chest, trying to prevent further intrusion to his privacy. Ichigo nodded. "God, ya bitches are so annoyin'" Ichigo frowned at this.

"You don't have to lump us all together. I'm here cause I was sent here too." Ichigo climbed into the buck bed above his bed. "Now go to sleep, that flash light is distracting me."

The morning came a bit too early for Hichigo. He rubbed his eyes, watching as everyone else scurried around. "You look cute when you're sleeping. Almost innocent." Ichigo commented with a smirk. Hichigo frowned, cranky and tired.

"Fuck off." Ichigo's expression soured. Hichigo got up, going to the outdoor showers to change. His Aunt had packed him a whole bunch of expensive clothes. He'd unpacked them all and put in his own clothes. They were tattered and almost all of them were white, which weren't smart ideas for camp. But hey, whatever. When he returned to the cabin, everyone was waiting and sitting quietly. Hitsugaya came out of Ichigo's room looking quite relieved.

"What did he say to you?" Renji asked, looking absently as another person was called in. Hitsugaya flashed a smile and shrugged. Hichigo ignored them, going to his bunk where he pulled out his journal.

_It's so stupid here. I really hate it. And that Ichigo guy pisses me off. Who does he think he is?! Calling me cute... I am not cute! The other idiots like him though...he is kinda nice, compared to the rest of them...what am I saying?! They all suck!_

"Hichigo?" Ichigo's voice called. He looked up and grinned a malicious smile. He got up, joining the camp councillor in his room. "Sit." he obeyed. "Alright. We're just gonna talk. Why were you sent here?"

"No reason." Hichigo said with a smirk. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I'm just here because I thought it would be fun."

"You were talking about your cousin in your sleep last night." the smirk on Ichigo's face dropped when Hichigo growled at him.

"Don't you ever mention that bastard again." he was so mad. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been that angry.

"So...it was a problem with your cousin was it?" Ichigo ventured, face set for whatever insults were thrown at him. He'd been doing this for 3 years, this was nothing. Hichigo didn't answer, turning away and ignoring him. "What happened at that time?"

"SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Ichigo laughed a little heartlessly mumbling something about 'I really can't get along with this guy' "ALL YOU RETARDS TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU FEEL IT TOO. I bet the worse thing you've been through is not being able to find a date for the prom." Hichigo smirked at him ruthlessly, his bright eyes flashing dangerously.

"You don't know what I've–!" Ichigo sighed, he was letting him provoke him. No, he knew better than most here what they were going through. He knew it quite well. "Alright, we're done, it's breakfast." Hichigo smirked at him.

"Got to you didn't I?" He smiled. He found that making Ichigo angry was quite amusing. The orange haired boy didn't answer, instead leaving the room. He was so easy to see through.

_**To cling to it**_

_**we strain our minds**_

OWARI

_so so...big thanks to Bleachrules1314, who was my first reviewer. Ish loves you. Now, REVIEW HUMANS! THE_ _ZOMBIE PRINCESS DEMANDS IT!!! damn I'm hungry..._


	3. What Makes Our Pain

WHAT MAKES OUR PAIN

_chappie three! Heh heh. I hope I can finish this story with vigor! Woot!_

"You're not eating." Ichigo observed, tapping Hichigo on the shoulder to push a plate of food under his nose. Hichigo smirked.

"I'm not hungry." he turned back to his journal. He could still feel Ichigo at his shoulder, so he hid what he was writing, ignoring the steam of the food that was heating up his ear. Or maybe that was just the itching feeling of being watched by those chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you anorexic or something? You should eat. You're scrawny enough as it is..." Hichigo didn't reply, he was busy in his own little world.

_He's so annoying. And he talks too much. And he pretends like he's actually worried about us. I found out what makes him tick though. Mentioning what happened in his past. I wonder what actually happened though, I didn't make him mad enough for him to sprout details. But I know that I definitely hate him for trying to dig up my problems. I guess it's not his fault, he's paid to do that kind of stuff. What am I thinking? The bastard doesn't have to be so persistent about it. I mean, has he ever heard of respecting some one's privacy?_

There was a painful jab to his ribs. And he gasped, shocked out of his writing. "Eat. Now." Ichigo commanded, leaving the plate of food to go eat his own. "I heard your stomach rumble, so don't try to tell me you're not hungry." Hichigo looked disdainfully at the eggs and bacon and toast. He chomped a bit on the toast, ignoring everyone else's conversation to send a piercing glare at Ichigo. The group leader stood up, calling the rest of their group to attention. "Team building activities." he said simply, walking outside. "That means you too, Hichigo!" he called, sticking his head back through the door. Hichigo sighed, grumbling as he joined the group outside.

The camp activity grounds were large, wide and open. There was a lake directly in front of them that seemed to twist all around them. Ichigo was right, if they took a wrong turn, they really would fall into the water. The air was fresh, and it was a peaceful quiet punctuated by loud shouts of children having fun.

All of it pissed Hichigo off.

"Alright. The game's called the human knot. Everyone, and that means everyone, are to hold hands with one another, it has to be someone who isn't beside you or in front of you. Then, when we're all tangled, we'll untangle without letting our hands go." Hitsugaya's hand shot into the air. "If you have an issue with holding hands or your arm was recently injured, you can get a buddy rope."

Hichigo cursed as he was forced to join hands with Renji and Hitsugaya. This was degrading and amazingly stupid.

"I'll hold your notebook for you, Hichigo." Ichigo said, holding out a hand as Hichigo placed the precious item between his legs. Ichigo sighed as the boy shot him a death glare, daring him to take the book from him. The journal ended up falling into the mud.

"Dammit!" Hichigo cursed, about to pull his hand away to grab it.

"No breaking the circle, Hichigo" Ichigo warned, picking up the book and brushing the dirt from it. He could feel Hichigo's eyes on him the whole time, waiting to see if he opened the book. When the game was over the white haired boy grabbed to notebook from him, growling lowly. He laughed at him. "I wasn't gonna read it." Hichigo scoffed, leaving to go back to the cabin with the rest. He began running, hiding the journal under his shirt when it began to rain.

Hichigo silently seethed as he sat on his bunk, waiting with the others for the rain to let up. He couldn't get over what Ichigo had done. It was like the bastard was purposely trying to piss him off. He pulled out his green pen, opening to a fresh page.

_That idiot Ichigo. God he makes me so angry! He thinks he's so smart...GAH! He drives me crazy...I should do something to get back at him. Heh. I have the perfect idea... I hate to admit it...but that game was actually kinda fun..._

"Hichigo, come join our game of Mummy Ball!" Hichigo looked begrudgingly at the small plush soccer ball. Sighing, he closed his journal, aware that Ichigo would give him hell if he refused the offer. He purposely got him self out so he could continue writing.

"What are you writing this time? Hitsugaya that's you!" Hichigo ignored him. That seemed to get to the councillor most. "Planning to get back at me? For what, I never did anything. Chizuru you're out."

"You stupid bastard! Don't go reading people's private property!" Hichigo hissed at him. Ichigo was smirking.

"You know...Chad, you this time...you said the same thing this morning in your other entry." he laughed when Hichigo tried to kick him. "You're probably just unhappy that I'm not giving you a lot of attention." Hichigo tried to kick him again.

He didn't want attention. He hated attention. He didn't want anybody to look at him at all.

_**What makes our pain?**_

_**How do we let go?**_

OWARI

_woot! Yea, I'm kinda happy. This chapter was really long though...feels weird... but I couldn't stop. Maybe that means you should expect them to be longer? (Don't count on it, I'll get lazy) please review my little caterpillars. _


	4. What Is Left

WHAT IS LEFT

_yup chappie four. Damn, gotta go shovel snow soon... enjoy!_

So far, Hichigo had only suffered a week of this. Camp rules, every Saturday the councillors had an interview with each of their group members to assess their progress. It was Hichigo's turn again.

"Will you tell me why you were sent here now?" Ichigo asked, eyes trained on the clipboard in his lap. He was wringing the hem of his shirt the way he did when he was aggravated.

"Yup." Ichigo looked up expectantly. "I wanted to have fun." the other boy sighed, the wringing of his shirt hem constant.

"You can't come here for that reason..." he sighed out, writing a small 'N' in a check box.

"Sure I can. I want to hang around with the other nut jobs and freaks." Ichigo glared at the smug grin on Hichigo's lips. He went back to wringing his shirt hem. Then completed an exercise his sempai had taught him. Breathe in, count to four. Breathe out, count to four. And repeat. It calmed him down slightly.

"Nobody here is a nut job. And I don't want to fight with you anymore. Can you just tell me what you came here for?" Hichigo laughed manically when he realized he was ticking the leader off.

"How about you tell me first. This place is all about trust right?" he added little giggles onto his statement. "You tell me and I'll tell you." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell a coming headache.

"It doesn't work like that." he snarled. He nearly ripped his shirt hem, then forced himself to let it go.

"Then you're not getting a word." Ichigo ran his hand through his hair. Hichigo smirked, he was paying the bastard back. "Alright. I'll tell you now, for real. When I was younger...my cousin...he..he.." Hichigo put his head in his hands, taking a deep breathe. "I'm sorry I haven't said this for a while..."

Ichigo's eyes softened, and he smiled a little, patting Hichigo back in an awkward form of comfort. He wasn't good at this stuff anyway. "It's alright. You gotta get it out sometime right? We can sit here as long as you like."

Five minutes passed. And Hichigo took deep gulping breathes, Ichigo's hand was rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades, where his scar was. "You see...my cousin...he got me...addicted..." another long pause. "To blue raspberry."

"GAH!" Ichigo yelled, snatching his hand away from Hichigo's back as he came up, laughing his head off.

"You fell for it, you idiot." Hichigo said with a smirk. "I'm never gonna tell you. That's all there is to it."

The night fell quietly. Hichigo could hear owls hooting in the wood, and small scampering noises. His flashlight was running out of batteries. A pair of Duracell fell onto his journal. "You're running out right?" Ichigo asked, looking down at him from the top bunk. Hitsugaya had stolen his bed again.

"Thanks..." Hichigo grunted. He turned back to his writing, making sure Ichigo couldn't read it from the odd angle he was hanging at.

_He's nice when he wants to be. And he just gave me batteries for my flashlight. He's a dork. But he's a nice, annoying dork. And I can see why everyone else likes him. I hope we play that stupid knot game again. It was fun purposely touching Hitsugaya to freak him out. Ichigo caught me and yelled at me after. Renji was doing in too, but he didn't get caught...stupid..._

He looked back at all his journal entries since the time he arrived at the camp. And he realized something.

Every entry had something to do with Ichigo.

"Good night, Hichigo. Hurry up and turn off the flash light." Ichigo said, rolling back over into his bunk.

"G'night..." Hichigo said dulling. He followed instructions, but he was unable to sleep with that new discovery weighing on his mind. As well as old pains.

_**What is left?**_

_**We have pulled too far.**_

OWARI

_woot. First real hint of Hichi x Ichi. (I know y'all have been dying to see a little. Heh) zombie princess says love (or hate, however you look at it) and review! Woot! Chappie 5 up next!_


	5. Have We Lost Sight

HAVE WE LOST SIGHT

_chappie 5 right? Sigh sigh... enjoy! Damn snow shoveling..._

He never talked to anybody for the rest of the weekend, instead purposely getting out of games so he could write about _anything_ other than Ichigo. But his name always popped up. It was a thought that just had to be there, wether he liked it or not.

The Tuesday of week two, Ichigo was getting ready for bed when his eyes caught Hichigo's. Hichigo was glaring at him, as if his anger would burn a hole through him. He sighed, and climbed up onto the bunk above him, almost feeling the yellow eyes pierce the mattress. "Light's out!" he called over the chatter in the cabin. The bunk below him creaked in a way the suggested that Hichigo was lying down. The flash light turned on and the scribbling of a pen started, it was a noise everyone was used to it now.

Suddenly something not so normal happened. Quiet whimpering drowned out the rest of the usual night time sounds. Everyone was sound asleep, thankfully. "Hichigo. What's wrong?" the flash light shut off and there was no answer. "You can tell me, it's alright."

"Always trying to be a hero aren't you?" Hichigo replied venomously. He was so angry. For thinking of Ichigo, and for thinking of his past. Thinking of all the reasons he was stuck here. The reasons why his Aunt sent him here.

He was not depressed. He did not have problems with learning or anxiety, or post-trauma whatever! He was perfectly sane! He didn't want to be here!

Ichigo slipped down from his bunk, joining Hichigo on the bed. "Why won't you ever tell me the truth?" he asked quietly, but you could still hear his anger. His hand rested gently on his shoulder. Hichigo scoffed, pulling away from his hand, face buried in his arms.

"Because I don't trust anybody." Hichigo mumbled, his voice quiet. Ichigo sighed, pulling away and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What a childish way of thinking." he commented. He heard Hichigo growl. "I'm not that person who abused you. Who was it again? You co–?"

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Ichigo's mouth twisted up at a corner. He got the reaction he was looking for.

"What did he do? Beat you? Rape you?" Hichigo began shivering, the whimpers growing into sobs. "Alright I'm sorry. I'll shut up." he waited until the sobs turned back into whimpers.

"And you call me childish." Hichigo whispered, laughing at the stutter he was answered with. "You said those things just to make me angry didn't you? Well it worked!" Hichigo jumped up, tackling the other boy to the ground.

"Who the childish one now?" Ichigo smirked, looking up at Hichigo's pale face. It was strange that everyone was still asleep. He was straddling him, his arms pinned to his sides. Hichigo growled at him.

"Don't talk until I tell you to!" Hichigo leaned down, forcing a kiss onto his lips. When they broke away, Ichigo was about to say something. Hichigo leaned down and kissed him again. "Not until I tell you to." His hand slipped up Ichigo shirt, fingers flitting lightly along the skin, as if they didn't want to leave proof they had been there.

"Hichigo...stop. Now." Ichigo commanded. Hichigo didn't listen to him, fingers reaching up until they found a little nipple to play with.

"Do you want me to do what he did to me? Do you want me to show you?" he pinched the nipple smiling even at the little gasp that escaped Ichigo's throat. "Shut up. And never mention him again." he got up off Ichigo, dropping into bed.

He hated himself now. He had done the same thing he had. He was as much of a monster as he was. and he hated it.

Ichigo listened to the almost silent sobbing until Hichigo's breathing evened out. It was his fualt anyway, so he wasn't angry.

_**Have we lost sight?**_

_**Our dreams are far away.**_

OWARI

_nyahahaha! Ish wanted a little action to make her happy. Please note that Hichigo was crying because all that stress and his thoughts burst. No, it doesn't seem very like the Hichichi we know and love (and rape) but you'd be crying to if you suddenly realised you were gy and had a thing for your group leader. Well anyway. I talk too much. REVIEW!_


	6. Living It Out

LIVING IT OUT

_nyahahahaha! Last chappie I tortured Hichigo mentally (and Ichigo a little physically) let's see what I do this chappie...cuz I don't even know what's coming... enjoy!_

The week went by quietly. Hichigo and Ichigo avoided each other. And even the other group members knew to leave them both alone when they were being so out of character. Of course a few people wanted answers.

"I heard you guys had a scuffle on Tuesday, but you guys are acting weird, what happened?" Renji asked at the breakfast table in the mess hall. He wasn't eating again, and Ichigo immediately came over with his plate of food. It was the norm every morning. Except insults were usually thrown. He accepted the food without complaint, eating his food. He was too busy thinking.

He could feel Ichigo's eyes on him from across the table. He took out his journal and began writing. He was still mad, so that's what the entry was about.

_And he hasn't said anything to me since then. It's not that I want him to say anything, it's just that this silence is driving me even more crazy than him yelling at me. I can't tell if he's angry or just not talking to me... that idiot can be so hard to figure out..._

That Friday night was almost peaceful. It would be peaceful, if a deathly silence would stop stabbing at the peace. The lights were out early tonight. No body was looking forward to the argument they were sure they would hear the next morning.

"Hichigo?" Ichigo asked cautiously, head hanging over the side of his bunk. Hichigo didn't reply, but he knew he was listening. "I...apologize for saying what I said...it was uncalled for..." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, which was pricking hot with embarrassment.

"So all this time you've been wanting to say I'm sorry? Idiot. I didn't mind. " Hichigo flopped over on his bed, turning on the flashlight to write. Everyone else (who were still very much awake) breathed a silent sigh of relief.

_He looked cute when he was blushing like that...well. The idiot finally apologized to me. I geuss I should say I'm sorry back, but the bastard would probably take it and throw it back in my face. He really did look cute blushing like that._

"You fell asleep at your book." Ichigo stated dryly, poking him in the back. He rubbed his eyes. "You're lucky I turned off your flash light." he rubbed his eyes once more, journal still clutched tight in his grip.

"Yeah whatever."

"You looked cute again this time. Hugging your book like a teddy bear." Hichigo shot a glare at him. He suddenly remembered he hadn't gotten Ichigo back properly for the previous cute comment. He hated being called cute. He was anything but cute. Cute reminded him of being a child, powerless.

He sat at the table at lunch time, scribbling devious and evil thoughts into his notebook. There was the familiar feeling of heat at his ear, and he reached up to grab the plate, but found his fingers in Ichigo's mouth instead.

"Ick! What the hell are you doing leaning over me and breathing in my ear like some kind of pedophile?! And where's my lunch?!"

Ichigo scowled at him. "Go get it yourself, lazy ass." Hichigo grumbled, getting up to fetch his plate of hamburgers. He didn't think he'd ever eaten so much in the amount of days he'd been here. But soon none of that would matter.

His plan would go into motion tonight. He laughed slightly to himself, ignoring the smug (yet somehow he managed to retain the scowl) expression Ichigo was looking at him with. Yes, revenge was as good as his.

_**Living it out**_

_**what has come back to us?**_

OWARI

_nyahaha. I worked out all of my weirdness (scared my friends half to bloody death but hey, sacrifices) so_ _for once I've got nothing weird to say... REVIEW!_


	7. To Regain Memories

TO REGAIN MEMORIES

_woot. Another cute chapter...I think...depends on your opinion... I love onions...I gotta eat dinner... enjoy..._

He leaned over the side of Ichigo's bunk. It was a perfectly elaborate plan that would be executed to it's fullest to exact his rightly deserved revenge. It was as simple as justice. He pulled the cap off a marker, and the tip almost touched his face before he had a better idea.

He took the marker to his own face, scribbling random things. Then he moved on to the other members of the cabin. When he was finished, he put the marker in Ichigo's hand. This was even better than what he had originally planned!

"Hichigo. Why are you so childish?" Hichigo smiled sweetly at Ichigo as others went back and forth, washing their faces. "Idiot. Chizuru got a rash because of you." Hichigo pouted, silently mouthing a meaningful 'I'm sorry' at the itchy girl. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well hurry up and wash your face, you're breaking out."

It was raining out side. Hichigo's pristine clothes go dirty. Which showed him for bringing them to a camp. Karma was not on his side today. Hichigo was throughly depressed by lunch time. He'd fallen in the mud on the way to mess hall and Ichigo decided to would be amazingly fun to send him back for papers in the cabin, he took a wrong turn, got dunked in the creek beside the cabin. Got the papers, took another wrong turn, and had to go all the way back before he could find his way to mess hall.

_Karma you bitch. It was one little marker prank! Stupid Ichigo, making me do all that work. Not to mention I missed laundry day, twice! I have no more clothes left! Oh yes, karma's got it in for me today. Fricken bitch, you'd think she'd have left me alone a long time ago._

"You're out of clothes right?" Ichigo asked, taking the stack of papers from him. He was shivering from the little dip in the creek. "I'll give you some of mine." Ichigo led him back to the cabin, looking for a set of clothes that would fit him. He threw him a pink shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Why is this shirt pink?" Hichigo asked, not hesitating to put it on. He was freezing.

"It was my sister's." Hichigo didn't even bother to ask why Ichigo had his sister's shirt. "You're all depressed, don't tell me it was just from the mud?" he draped a blanket on Hichigo's still shivering shoulders.

"Shut up!" Hichigo barked, a sneeze adding itself onto the command. "It's your fault anyway." he huffed, sitting himself on his bunk. Ichigo sat beside him, staring at the bunks in front of them. "Get off my bed. I want to sleep."

"Wait, let me talk to you first." Hichigo waited to see what Ichigo was being so serious about. "I'll tell you about what happened to me, since I forced it out of you." Ichigo waited a little moment more. "The doctors said they were shocked it affected so much, they expected that I shouldn't have understood. But I had a lot of teenage friends at that time. They were always talking about it." Ichigo sighed and smiled a little. "My little sister was molested by a family friend of ours."

Hichigo nodded absently, understanding but not really listening. In this camp, they all heard a lot of stories like that. "So that's why you're here? Why not your sister?"

"She...was pretty unstable afterwards. She had delusions. And her emotional balance had started effect me. So my dad sent me here. I live here all year round, but the camp only excepts stuff like that for special cases. When that happened, it wreaked our entire family, the doctors decided it would be best to make me top priority and get me out of the house."

"You're a really emotional guy aren't you? Heh, normally, it's only supposed to be something that directly effects you."

"Oh shut up. That was a long time ago. I've learned to deal with it. But it pops up, every now and again. And sometimes I break under the weight of it." Hichigo patted his shoulder, putting on a mocking face, but his yellow eyes were dead serious.

"Aww! Poor wittle Ichi-kun! Does he need his bwankie?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, giving him a smirk.

"Say that about yourself, bastard. You hug that note book like you'd die without it." Hichigo stuck out his tongue at him. "Well, you rest, you'll catch a really bad cold if you don't. I'll bring you back some lunch."

Hichigo lay down on his bed for a moment, looking serious. "I admire you, sometimes, Ichigo. You came to terms with your problems, I can't." Ichigo shrugged.

"You will, eventually. My problems weren't as bad. I'm just too 'emotional' is all." Hichigo giggled a little. "Get rest." with that, Ichigo left him in the cabin.

_Ichigo isn't so bad. He's an idiot and a dork. But he's really nice. Everyone here looks up to him. I kinda do too. And he's cute sometimes. Ha, I think I really like him. He's serious a lot of the time...I think I should get him to loosen up... heh heh...I wonder where I put Grimmjow's number... HA! Operation 3 is underway!_

_**To regain memories**_

_**what do we leave behind?**_

OWARI

_nyahahahaha! You'll like next chapter. Trust me you really will! Nyahahahaha! But, unfortunately, today is my 'oneshots day', where I try to write all the oneshots that have been piling up. Too bad lovelies, there aren't a lot of bleach...only one, but you'll love it. REVIEW_


	8. Is It Still Worth It

IS IT STILL WORTH IT

_nyahahahaha! I wonder if I can finish this today. Woot. I know you'll like this chapter. You'll like it I'm sure._

Hichigo was normally not a morning person, but he knew Grimmjow was more susceptible to manipulation when he was sleepy. He got up early, telling the people at the front desk of the main building that he had to call a relative to tell him of his progress. They allowed it. People were doing those kinds of things all the time.

"Hiya, Grimmjow." he could hear a faint 'grimm, who is it?' in the background. Heh, that bastard had brought home another girl.

"Hichigo...? why are ya callin'?" The older man groaned slightly with a sleep roughed voice. "Your number changed...

"I need you to bring me something." he smiled. "And I'm at summer camp."

"What is it? I only got in a few hours ago..." Grimmjow worked at a club, so he wasn't home till late. And even then he spent his time fooling around with girls.

"What's my favourite drink in the whole wide world?" Hichigo asked, smile widening. Grimmjow groaned again.

"Don't be saying stupid things. And it's Bacardi, why?"

"Bring me some please?"

"What the hell does a sixteen year old want with bacardi? God, sometimes I regret taking you to my club..." Grimmjow sighed. "Just shut up. I'm not bringing you any."

"Just bring me some, please please please? Or I won't let you go to sleep." Hichigo pouted, then smirked when he heard the older man's sigh.

"Brat. Fine, I'll bring you some. Only one bottle. And I expect to get half a bottle back. Aizen will kill me if I finish off the bacardi. You alcoholic."

"I won't be drinking any. And thank you!"

Grimmjow stopped by later that day, the bottle wrapped like a birthday gift. Hichigo smiled. Yes the plan was going perfectly.

_Just a couple more hours and I'll be able to put my plan into action. Heh heh. Now all I have to do is ask Ichigo to go with me on a date. But he's such a goody goody I bet he won't accept going out after curfew... well. I'll just have to try it._

"Hey Ichigo." Hichigo said to the dark, looking up to where he knew the group leader's face would be. And sure enough, Ichigo was there, staring down at him. "Wanna go to the lake with me?"

"Now?" Hichigo nodded. He almost looked disappointed when Ichigo looked kind of worried. "Sure, I haven't gone there at night in a long time." Hichigo smiled, picking up his 'gift' there was lemon juice hidden in there as well. 'Grimmjow, you're absolutely perfect sometimes.' he thought.

The lake was black, the stars shining and reflecting off the cold surface. "Wow. It really does look pretty." they sat at the dock, staring up at the moon. Ichigo laughed slightly, and Hichigo gave him a questioning look.

"You know, I've always thought I wanted to bring a girl here, when the lake was looking like this. I always thought she would tell me 'oh Ichigo your so romantic' ha. It's kinda sad." Hichigo nodded slightly and let Ichigo drift back into his memories while he mixed their drinks.

"Here, have some." Ichigo took the cup, sipping it a little. "I'm not a girl. But, I'm here anyway, so let's enjoy it."

"What's in this? It's good!" Ichigo exclaimed, downing the rest of his drink. He held out his cup, watched Hichigo pour more and down it again.

"I wouldn't drink that fast if I were you." Hichigo warned with a smirk. In fact, he was very happy that Ichigo was drinking the cocktail. "Have you ever had alcohol before, Ichigo?" Ichigo titled his head a little, looking cutely oblivious.

"I'm under the age limit..." he said quietly. Hichigo's smile widened. "Well anyway. Give me more of that juice stuff." a couple cups later, Ichigo was lying on his lap. "That stuff...I'm all dizzy...Hichigo...what was in it?" he whined.

"Nothing much..." He couldn't stop himself from smiling as Ichigo groaned. It was so cute to see Ichigo like this. His face flushed red, lying in his lap.

"Gimme more." when Ichigo was throughly drunk, he allowed himself to have a few sips. "Well anyway. I've never been with a girl, so I can't say anything right? The best I've done is porn. Haha. I've barely been out of this place. I'm a weirdo kid with problems..."

"Don't go all angsty on me right now! Let's talk about something more cheerful. How do you feel about me?" Hichigo was expecting something weird like, 'I like your writing' or 'you're really annoying' instead what he got was completely different.

"I like you...I like you a lot." Ichigo glanced at him, then stared back out over the lake. "Brr. It's cold..."

"Like as in how? Like as in friends or...like as in kissing?" he wasn't sure if he was happy or shocked. He couldn't tell. Here he had been planning on making Ichigo say something embarrassing (though the plan still had something to do with loosening Ichigo up), what did he get?! A confession?!

"Um...like as in kissing?" he scooted away from Hichigo a bit in an shy manner, trying not to look at the white haired boy beside him.

"Well then, I guess I should make you happy, right?" Hichigo leaned over and captured Ichigo's lips with his own, pushing him down on the dock. Ichigo's mouth tasted like lemons, sugar and liquor. He straddled him, not that he was going to put up much of a fight. He bit Ichigo's neck, causing a surprised gasp to pull itself from Ichigo's throat. "You're so cute." he pulled off Ichigo's shirt, liking his way down his chest.

"'Chigo..." Ichigo whimpered. "It's cold..." Hichigo ignored him. His hands drifted down to Ichigo's pants, firmly grasping the erection that grew there, making Ichigo moan. "Not there..." Hichigo was fully prepared to do Ichigo right there on the dock when he heard footsteps.

"Dammit" Hichigo grunted. He pulled Ichigo and their clothes into the water, dragging them under the deck. He shivered when he felt Ichigo's hot breath at the back of his neck. When he was sure the night watch was gone, he turned to Ichigo and smiled. "I guess this means, I like you too."

_**Is it still worth it?**_

_**After all of this fighting?**_

OWARI

_nyahahahahaha! Just a little more. Heh heh. Ichigo's so cute when he's drunk. Two more chappies right? Are you excited?!_


	9. Are Our Hearts In It

ARE OUR HEARTS IN IT

_hee hee hee. Woot! Almost done. Sigh sigh. I'm so happy! I have another good one coming up for ya, I just need to figure out the title. Enjoy this chapter!_

"Hichigo. My head is pounding! What was in my drink?!" Ichigo twitched, the shouting made his head hurt worse.

"Awww. Poor little Ichi-kun had a hang over!" Ichigo growled and snapped at him, pulling the covers over his head. Hichigo turned to the rest of the group members. "Let's play rainy day activities while we wait for Ichigo to get better, ok?" Every one agreed.

_Plan 3 was...half of a success. But I now I have something to tease Ichigo about, so I'm happy. I can't believe he likes me. Heh, and he's really cute when he's drunk too. But he gets all sad and depressed, I didn't know he was that kind of drinker...Grimmjow's stopping by to pick up the bottle. He's gonna be happy, we only needed to use a quarter._

"Hichigo?" Ichigo asked, peering down at him from the top bunk. "What did I say to you when I was drunk?" Hichigo smirked.

"Stuff about you not being able to get a girlfriend," Ichigo blushed slightly, amazed that he had said anything like that. "Something about being in love with Pamela Anderson..." Ichigo blushed harder. "A little bit about porn..." Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "And the fact that you like me."

"WHAT?! You're making that part up." Ichigo yelled, his face as red as the strawberry he's named after. "I would never ever say something like that!"

"Not when you're sober, no. but it's alright Ichigo, I like you too." Ichigo scowled at him.

"Don't be saying useless things." before he could complain anymore, Hichigo kissed him. "Don't kiss me just like that!"

"I see your headache is gone." Hichigo whispered with a smirk, plopping back down onto his bed so he could keep writing. Ichigo sighed. Hichigo just kissed him, in front of everybody. He hoped that they wouldn't come again to this camp next year, he wouldn't be able to deal with the humiliation. Especially if Hichigo was coming too.

Now that Ichigo thought about it, it was almost the end of summer break. The camp was going to close soon, and he would be stuck here again. What a lonely existence he led.

"When are you planning on leaving this place?" Hichigo asked out of the blue, eyes still trained on his notebook.

"Whenever my dad comes and gets me I guess..." Hichigo looked up at him, then pulled him down for a kiss. "Stop doing that!"

"Why, when you know you like it?" Ichigo snorted. Hichigo laughed. The stupid idiot was getting cocky just because of that little drunken confession. He reminded himself never to take any offered drink Hichigo ever gave to him ever again. Not that he would see Hichigo go ever again. He sighed quietly, thinking like that only made him depressed.

"Well I'm better now. It's Saturday, so let's hurry and have our meetings before lunch." Hichigo hated those meetings. "Alright, Hichigo, it's your turn." Hichigo sat in the room once more. "You've made progress. You're a lot happier now, and you cooperate a lot better."

"Aww, stop it you're making me blush."

"I bet you wouldn't have to come here again next year..." Ichigo paused, checking off a 'C' in a box.

"Does that make you sad, Ichi-kun? You're gonna miss me aren't you?" Hichigo smirk widened at Ichigo's blush. "I'll come back just for you."

"Don't be an idiot." Hichigo only laughed at him.

"But I like you enough to offer. Don't tell me you're still saying you don't like me?" Hichigo leaned forward, inches away from Ichigo's face.

"Fine fine. I like you..." Hichigo looked at him a moment, then grinned. "Idiot..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Don't say thing's like that to your boyfriend!"

"WHO"S MY BOYFRIEND!!!!?"

_**Are our hearts in it?**_

_**Have the useless feelings peeled away?**_

OWARI

_ki ki ki, it's only fluffy stuff from now on loves! Hee hee, I'm at the last chappie!_


	10. We Have It All

WE HAVE IT ALL

_kee kee kee. Heh heh obsessed with a new kid's anime I found, but it's so cute! Almost as good as Kogepan, it's called Damekko Doubutsu, so cute! Enjoy!_

The last week of camp passed painfully quickly. "Ahhhh! It's our last night together!" Hichigo stated, sitting on the edge of Ichigo's bunk. "Wanna h?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!!" even though it was dark, Hichigo could tell the other boy was blushing. "H my ass..."

"Certainly!" Hichigo pounced on him. "Cute little Ichi-kun, are you gonna miss me?"

First, they didn't like each other. They teased each other, they fought with each other. Then they got friendly, staying up at night just watching each sleep. And where were they now? Boyfriends that were about to part, at least, that's what Hichigo would say...until Ichigo came along and slapped him for it.

"Sure you bastard, I'll miss you..."

"I'll make sure to come next year. Then we can definitely h!"

"This place isn't for playing! And don't be saying weird things!" Hichigo leaned down and kissed him. They lay together for a little while, Hichigo's head on Ichigo's chest. "Hey...wanna sleep in my bed?"

"Sure...does that mean you wanna h? OW! Fine fine, I won't attack you."

The next morning was almost normal. "I-I'm going t-to miss all of you!" Hitsugaya said when his mother came to pick him up.

The rest of the group went to the front gates so they could meet their parents. "I always hate the last day most..." Ichigo stated.

"Hichigo!" Hichigo's aunt called. She was a rather flamboyant person. Hichigo sighed.

"Hello Aunt Matsumoto. And cover your tits up, there are kids around here." Ichigo hugged him. "Aww, finally showing affection for me? You're so cute. I'll visit again!"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" out of nowhere came a man trying to kick him. Ichigo quickly evaded. "I see those years of being away from home haven't dulled your senses! Good my son!"

"Hey old man, what the hell're you doing here?" Ichigo scowled, though his eyes betrayed his happiness.

"Haven't you missed me, your own father?! ICHIGO!" tears streamed down the man's face as he tried to hug him, but that was also evaded. "I've come to take you home my son! Your sisters have missed you!"

"Took you long enough!"

"Does that mean you can visit me, Ichigo?" Hichigo asked. Ichigo waved, going to the front desk to tell them he was leaving. "Hey, wait a minute."

"What now?!" Ichigo's eyebrow raised at Hichigo's smirk. "What are you plotting?"

"Goodbye kiss."

Watching them was Isshin and Matsumoto. "I think we should let them visit each other, don't you?" Matsumoto asked.

"It would probably be a good idea. They seem attached to each other..." they smiled.

So quickly a couple of weeks can change you. But they were happy. "And remember you have to call me everyday! I don't care how much the phone bill costs!" Hichigo yelled out the window as they drove away. "I love ya, Ichi-kun!"

But long distance relationships are so hard to keep up.

_**We have it all, **_

_**and we aren't going to let go.**_

A PERFECT END!

_Ki ki ki ki. At least I didn't kill them. I admit the end is a little rushed, but it's slight humour makes up for it. When Hichigo says "wanna H" that is a phrase I found in a prince of tennis doujinshi. The H stand for hentai, so he's saying 'wanna do perverted stuff?' ki ki ki. I had a thought as I was writing the last sentence, so I'll put it here too!_

OUT TAKEN ENDING

but long distance relationships are so hard to keep up...

"ARA?!!! HICHIGO YOU LIVE RIGHT BESIDE ME?!!!"

"Don't complain, at least it means the phone bill won't be high."


End file.
